whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Citizenship
"Citizenship" is the eighth episode of What We Do in the Shadows. It first aired on May 15, 2019. Synopsis Nadja trains Jenna on how to take her first victim, and Nandor applies for American citizenship."Listings - WHAT WE DO IN THE SHADOWS on FX" - The Futon Critic Plot Summary Nadja witnesses Jenna struggling to adapt to becoming a vampire. She hovers uncontrollably, has an aversion to crosses, burns in sunlight and becomes aggressive towards her friends. She tries to control her bloodlust by eating squirrels and keeps falling out of trees while doing so. Realising that she had no-one to guide her when she was transforming, Nadja decides to become Jenna’s mentor. Nadja explains to Jenna that the reason she has been feeling terrible is because she isn’t consuming human blood. Nandor becomes depressed when he realises that his home country, Al Quolaudar, no longer exists. Guillermo suggests that he apply for American citizenship. Guillermo tries to teach Nandor American history to prepare him for the test, and becomes frustrated upon realising Jenna has been turned into a vampire before him, despite them having known her for a much shorter time. Jenna comes crashing to the floor when Nadja tries to teach her how to crawl up walls. Laszlo insults her, but Nadja forces him to apologise and he tries to make up for it by trying to teach her how to turn into a bat. Jenna can only manage a clumsy humanoid bat form. During the application, Nandor attempts to hypnotise the government worker to grant him citizenship, but it doesn’t work as his soul is already dead. Nandor fails to answer any of the questions correctly and his mouth burns as he tries to say the word “God” while reciting the pledge of allegiance. As they leave, Nandor bemoans failing the test, causing Guillermo to snap and tell Nandor to stop complaining as he is a vampire. Nandor fails to spot Guillermo’s hurt feelings, but feels better and declares himself to be a proud vampire who does not need American citizenship. Meanwhile, Nadja takes Jenna to a party full of “hot idiots” to potentially feast on. Nadja successfully hypnotises a man to let her in, but Jenna cannot control anyone. She tries to leave but has to barge her way through people ignoring her. In a fit of anger, Jenna becomes invisible and Nadja rejoices that she has finally found her special vampire power. Jenna celebrates by becoming invisible, dragging the singer of the band out of the house and feasting on his blood. Jenna declares the night to have been the best of her life. She suggests to Jenna that they sit on her rooftop wearing motorbike helmets to safely watch the sunrise, but it doesn’t shield them from the sun and they have to fly back inside. Cast Starring *Kayvan Novak as Nandor *Matt Berry as Laszlo *Natasia Demetriou as Nadja *Harvey Guillén as Guillermo *Mark Proksch as Colin Robinson Guest starring *Beanie Feldstein as Jenna *Maury Ginsberg as Immigration Officer Co-starring *Veronika Slowikowska as Shanice *Chantale Renee as Lecturer *Emily Stranges as Other Student *Adrian Spencer as Jocky Dude *Dave Murgittroyd as Ska Dude *Luis Fernandes as Man on Street Soundtrack *''Pirinski Horo'' performed by Bisserov Sisters *''You're Dead'' performed by Norma Tanega (opening credits) *''Denizli'' *''Aydin'' *''Hrabral March'' performed by Jelka, Jolka *''Puszta Dreams'' performed by Robert Nettekoven *''Got the Moves'' performed by Aleks James and Randi Vision *''I Would Too'' performed by Ty Frankel and Nathan Bodiker *''King and Country'' performed by Montague Ewing *''Kirghiz Eyes'' performed by The Mad Maggies *''Live it Up'' (Instrumental) performed by Predator Dub Assassins *''Vampire Ska'' performed by Horny Toad (end credits)"S1 · E8 · Citizenship" - Tunefind References Category:Episodes Category:What We Do in the Shadows episodes